theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
Reacting to my old art
is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on February 3, 2016. Synopsis It is a trip down memory lane for James as he looks back at art he made when he was younger. Stories New Moon, old comic In junior high, James tried to impress a girl who was a fan of Twilight, by drawing a comic about people watching the second film in the series, New Moon. It was one of the first comics James had ever made (the very first being a redrawn version of a Garfield comic). In the New Moon comic, someone complained that the movie did not make any sense and that Bella should have called Edward, and other scenes the people were watching are Robert Pattinson (Edward) shirtless, and Bella running through a fountain. James gave the original comic to the girl, then redrew a new version of it and showed it to his friends. Their reactions were unknown. Cartooning origins One day when James was bored in class, he felt like drawing more comics and making it "his thing". So for the next couple years, James started drawing comics, six per paper, three for each side. The characters were all stick figures, and he kept all his comics. When James was 15 he wanted to upload his comics on the internet. He started talking to some art kids in his school, including a girl named Tiffany who has a drawing tablet. James asked his parents for a drawing tablet on his 15th birthday and he got it. James started drawing comics and putting them on Tumblr. Facebook profile picture at the time was an old self-portrait. There were some scribbles in the hair because his computer screen had the contrast all the way up. A rough start The first actual comic James made was an introduction to the characters and in the end, one of them would say, "OH! We forgot the punchline!" and do a small laugh. The introductory comic was scrapped. The first posted comic was barely readable because it was horizontal not vertical. In the comic, one of the brothers, Justin talks about Arizona and Oregon and asks his younger brother Jake, "What's your favorite state?" Jake says that he likes solid but being a liquid or gas could be fun. The description said that the comic strip is about a modern family with three sons (from youngest to oldest): Jake, Justin, and Kevin, who are friends with Braxton, Anthony, and Max, respectively. The friend names came from James' preparatory school friends. Since then, James kept changing his art style, becoming more proud of it, until he settled on his current style inspired by Loading Artist and Domics, and "the rest is history." Characters *James *Mom *Dad *Twilight fan-girl *Tiffany *TJ *Jake *Justin *Kevin *Braxton *Anthony *Max *Loading Artist *Domics Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *The New Moon comic was later used in The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up. *In the How to Be Cool acknowledgements, it was actually James' older sister who gave him his first drawing tablet on his birthday. *The New Moon trailer was partly used, specifically the scene where Bella is running through the fountain to save Edward. *The Two Steps From Hell song, "Moving Mountains" can briefly be heard in that scene from the New Moon trailer. *The redrawn Garfield comic was based on the comic that was published on the day James was born, May 14, 1996. *The comics at 3:30 are the very first comics from comic strips such as Garfield, Calvin and Hobbes, Dilbert, and Cyanide and Happiness. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016